I Promise
by purpleroyal52
Summary: He promised. He had lied to me. I wasted 3 months waiting. I had found out my whole life was a lie. I needed to piece my real life together. I had one thing on my mind. Revenge. Revenge on the one person I loved and trusted. Revenge on Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

I Promise

Ch.1

Layla's POV

My grip tightened on the only thing _he _left me. I was freezing in the night air, but I wouldn't dare slow down. Not now. I was too focused on the small bronze blade with his name engraved into one side. The one name I would never forget and the name belonged to someone I once loved but now despise. The name glistened in the dim streetlight. _Percy Jackson._

1 year ago….

"Percy Jackson, may I speak with you please." asked, looking directly at my best friend. "Um sure." He said, looking puzzled. "Hey Lay, I will be right back." He told me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "Promise?" I asked him. "I promise." He said before walking off with our teacher. That was the last time I heard his voice, looked into that endless pool of blue in his eyes. Grover disappeared too, leaving me to fend for myself. It took me about 3 months of not leaving my room to realize he wasn't coming back. I grew into this bitter, harsh, and cold person. I dyed my hair raven black and barely paid any attention in school. One day I came home and saw my father sitting at the table, waiting for me to get home. "Layla, sit down we need to talk." My dad said, pointing at the stool next to the table. I sat down and fiddled with my hair impatiently. "There's something I need to tell you about your mother. She's not….. well honey she's not normal." My dad started. "Dad, what's not normal about him**. **She left us with nothing."I said, looking at him with unforgiving eyes. "Your mother's a goddess." He stated. "Well I know she was pretty, dad…" I said dumbly. "No. I mean she's an actual goddess. Your mother's Athena." After my dad said that one sentence, I instantly ran out the door and grabbed the bag I knew I would need one day. I never looked back and I stayed strong.

Present Time

I doubled checked the clearing of woods behind me and ran ahead. Suddenly, a giant hell hound stopped me. I instantly backed up and grabbed my lucky necklace from my pocket. I pressed down on the mini shaped sword charm. And my eyes widened as I came face to face with a bronze blade. I did the unthinkable and walked straight up to the hound and slashed. In a nanosecond, the vicious hound turned into a pile of dust. I looked up at the hill in front of me. I stared wide eyed at the carefully scripted Greek writing. I had arrived to my destination. I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

_I know it was short, but I felt like I was being boring._

_I really need feedback so please review! I need feedback to improve! _

_Until next time,_

_Little Miss Purple _


	2. Chapter 2

I Promise ch.2

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked down. That stupid hellhound scratched me. I knew the camp probably had an infirmary, so I did the best I could and limped my way pass the boundaries. I would be happy to state at this point that I was gracefully limping my way to the Big House, but I would be lying. I actually stumbled and fell hard to the ground with an alarming Flop! The last thing I remember is seeing a dark haired girl running towards me and a boy following her. As soon as the boy got close enough, I realized who he was. The LAST thing I remember saying is: "Crap."

Percy's POV

Oh .My .Gods. I can't believe Layla was in Camp Half-Blood. I was sitting in the infirmary with Grover & Chiron waiting for her to wake up. "Percy?" She mumbled, starting to come to. I suddenly came face to face with her beautiful gray-blue eyes that usually showed so much happiness. Not this time, her eyes held a angry, explosive look in them. She's pissed.

Layla's POV

You're darn right I'm pissed. I came here for revenge and instead it came to me. I gave Grover and Mr. Brunner a look they both knew all too well. That this little blonde was going to explode any second. They quickly moved out of the tent. I inhaled sharply trying to control my level of anger. "Okay, Percy if you would kindly care to explain WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Nope. My deep inhaling didn't do squat. "Well, I'm a demigod and my dad's Poseidon and if you were able to make it past the boundaries that means you're a demigod too." He explained, looking at me for my reaction. I burst out laughing my butt off. "YOU! A SON OF POSEIDON? HAHA! Wait, if you're serious then who's my godly parent?" He didn't answer me. Instead, he called Chiron and Grover into the infirmary. They all stared at my head. I grabbed a mirror on the nightstand and gasped. On my head was part of a book which was blue and the other half was pink with a compact symbol. Chiron was the first to speak. " Well, Layla you have just been Claimed." He stated.

"Come again?" I said baffled.

_Sorry it's so short. I just really wanted to update cause I felt bad about all of y'all waiting on a new chapter and I finally have time today to post. Please comment my goal is at least 10 reviews._

_Deuces,_

_Little Miss Purple _


	3. Chapter 3

I Promise

**Hey readers!**

**I have a few things to request of you and I would just like your feedback.**

Can some of you at least review my Hunger Games fic with a question

I need some OCs for the story, so put in your review something like the following:

OC Name

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Crush:

Personality:

Description:

And… Do you guys think my OC Layla should start up a love triangle between her, Percy, and Nico?

Also.. how do I explain how Layla is half Aphrodite and half Athena?

If you could do these I will make a story on anything you guys want just name it.

Thx.

Little Miss Purple


	4. Chapter 4

I Promise ch.3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me... Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Pfft. I wish.**

**Is it Christmas yet?**

**Announcement:**

**I would like to announce the winner for my OC love triangle…**

**And the winner is…..**

**KaidaHara!**

**You all did awesome and don't think you lost because you didn't. You may still win a spot in my story. Just put in your review an OC for Annabeth's crush. I just don't want her to be a third wheel. So don't get mad get glad and review till you can't review no more!**

_Recap:_

"_Well Layla, you've just been claimed." Chiron stated._

"_Come again?" I said, clearly baffled._

"Um, Chiron how is lil' Layla half- Aphrodite and half-Athena?" Grover asked taking a bite out of one of the armrest on the wooden chairs. "Well, back during the Battle of Troy, Aphrodite, Athena, and Hera were all in love with the same guy. But Hera, remaining loyal to Zeus left back to Olympus. Aphrodite and Athena continue to fight until they are both blessed with twin girls of the mortal. But one child was dying while the other glowed with health. In distress, the goddesses called Hades and he made a deal with them. He would allow one child to live and have the other one serve him in the Underworld. So Layla the dying twin, was granted the health of her twin while the other one serves Hades for an eternity." Chiron explained. "So I was the weakling?" I asked, on the verge of tears. "Yep." Grover said, popping the _p. _Me and Percy glared at Grover. "Well, I will go announce your arrival to the campers and have the harpies put your stuff into your cabin once we take a vote. And Layla, if you are feeling better, you may wander around the camp as you wish." Chiron said following Grover out of the tent, leaving me and Percy alone. "Well do you want me to give you a tour of the camp?" Percy asked. I accepted even though I am beyond pissed. That way I can catch him off guard and kill him later. As he showed me where everything was, all of the other campers were staring at us together and whispering. How could I _not _be uncomfortable? We ended our tour with the Aphrodite cabin. It smelled of Chanel no.9. A medium height girl with ash colored hair and topaz colored eyes walked toward us. She was definitely someone who was pretty and smart. She smiled at me kindly and gave Percy a nod, to signal that she could take it from here. "Hi I'm Amanda, head counselor of Aphrodite cabin. You must be the newbie Layla. It looks like we're sisters." Amanda said cheerfully. Well, she seemed nice enough. "Drake! Please don't break up with me!" A girly voice pleaded outside the cabin. "Oh no. Here we go again. And btw, the girly voice you heard shrieking outside is one of your sisters as well. Her name's Patricia, she may not be the smartest but she's a whiz at creating the perfect smokey eye." "Cool." I replied nodding. Suddenly, Patricia, a blonde with caramel highlights burst through the door with tears in her eyes. "Oh Amanda, Drake broke up with me! And who's the girl with amazing taste in odd colored hair feathers?" She said in between gasps. "Oh that's are new sister, Layla Sanders." Amanda replied. Patricia ran into Amanda's arms and started sobbing. I mouthed, "Who's Drake?" Amanda mouthed back, "Hermes cabin." I didn't really feel like standing there awkwardly, so I just quietly sat down at my new bunk and began unpacking. After a few minutes, a trumpet sounded. "It's dinner time." Amanda explained. The feast was truly spectacular. I had roasted chicken with herbs on a bed of white rice. And the goblets could be filled with any drink you wanted. Percy asked me to go on a walk after the campfire and I accepted obviously another attack strategy. "So I was wondering, if we are still like best friends?" Percy asked nervously. "Um, are kidding me! You expect me to forgive you like nothing ever happened between us. If you do then Percy Jackson, you are so mistaken!" I yelled furiously before storming off. I walked to the lake even though I knew no one would be up this late so I figured I would be alone. "Stupid son of Poseidon… Always getting in my way." I muttered curses to the sea in anger. "Are you okay?" A male voice called out. As he stepped out of the shadows, I caught my breath. He was truly breathtaking. His golden blond hair gleamed in the moonlight and his gorgeous blue eyes shone like crystal blue pools of water. "Um. Yeah. No." I replied gently, flopping into the sand and crying lightly. "What's troubling you? I'm Dylan Heras, by the way. I live in the Apollo cabin." He said lightly, sitting next to me. "Well this guy that goes to camp here who've I have been best friends with since forever disappeared and I took it really hard and I just saw him again and he's just frustrating me. And I'm Layla. I live in Aphrodite cabin." I sniffled. Over the next hour, I got to know Dylan really well. He had had a rough life too. He got his hair from his dad and his eyes from his mom who was a model. He started acting at 7 months old and got lost in a fire at his first movie premiere when he lost his mom. Apollo happened to pass over LA and scooped him up and dropped him off at Camp Half-Blood. No questions asked. We both noticed it was getting pretty late and he offered to walk me back to my cabin. As we reached the door, we both leaned in for a kiss. But, he had rubbed off on me since our time together and I put my finger to his lips. "Save it for tomorrow." I whispered playfully. He smirked with satisfaction and kissed my cheek instead. I sent him on his way as I closed my cabin door. With giggles arousing from the cabin, I exchanged all that happened tonight to my fellow sisters. Little did I know Dylan and I weren't the only ones out tonight.

Percy's POV

How dare Dylan go after Layla! I mean we aren't a "thing", but still. When I saw them almost kiss then him kiss her on the cheek, I thought for sure I was gonna drown Lover Boy. But, I showed some restraint. Next time, he won't be so lucky.

_Ooh, Percy's jealous!_

_It took me 2 days of typing to do this! 1,124 wait no 1,127! The number goes on. So tell me what ya think and here's a side note. Here is what I picture the characters to look like._

_Amanda: Ariel Winter_

_Layla: Skylar Samuels _

_Patricia: Ana Mulvoy Ten_

_Dylan: Alex Pettyfer_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry!

Guys, I am so sorry about the long wait. I have just been crazy busy. I have to manage my Fanfiction, Quizilla, and Fictionpress accounts and on top of that I have to pas my history class. I am so torn between my writing(which is my life!) and my life that my parents consider my schoolwork as. It's really exaughsting but I'm soldiering on just for the fans who like my stories and if you could check out my stories on and under the username purpleroyal52, I would appreciate it. I am working so hard on the 4th chapter for y'all!

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

I Promise ch.4

Layla's POV

"So you hold the bow like this and then you just pull it back then release." Dylan said, guiding my hand along the bow and adjusting my hand position till it was correct. The arrow flew out and hit the fighting dummy in the eye. "Okay. Now that you've learned how to hit someone in the eye with an arrow, let's take a break and we can do whatever you want." Dylan said sweetly. "Anything I want…. Okay, let's go for a run." I said excitedly, jumping up from the ground and heading back to my cabin. "Meet me here in 20 minutes and don't be late!" I yelled. I put my hair into a high ponytail and put on Juicy Couture sweats. I jogged back out to the fields and joined Dylan.

In The Woods….

"Come on Apollo, move like the speed of light!" I taunted playfully as I waited for Dylan to catch up. "OK. That's not fair. I need a little motivation." He said jogging up to me. What he said had a double meaning. "Oh, like this." I flirted. I leaned in and kissed him. It could've lasted longer, but we were interrupted by the whistling of our fellow campers. "Let's go to the lake. It'll be more private there." Dylan whispered in my ear. I am _loving_ this guy. "Alright people, nothing to see here." Annabeth said, breaking through the crowd and sending them elsewhere. That girl kind of steamed my clams even if she was my sister, frankly she was one of the campers giving me the hater stare when Percy was giving me a tour the other day.

At The Lake….

"So where were we?" I flirted. "I think I can refresh your memory." Said a voice. Wait a minute, that was _not _Dylan's voice. "Percy? What the Hades dude? Kind of interrupting something here." Dylan said, looking really annoyed. So cute, he thinks he can handle this without me. "Oh nothing. Just you know watching my best friend trade DNA with an Apollo playboy." He said nonchalantly. I look back at Dylan, not good what I was seeing. He had flipping balls of sunlight curling in his hand. I look at Percy. Giant whirlwind of water swirling from the lake forming into a trident. Oh geez. Not gonna lie. This situation sucks. Well my mom did make men go weak at the knees, But NEVER AT EACHOTHER'S THROATS! This is gonna take some major damage control.

_Whatchya Think? Lemme know! I did this chapter for those who have been patiently waiting. I have(as usual) overbooked myself with over 12 stories. (Not even kidding) SO thank you for bearing with me._

_Laterz,_

_Little Miss Purple_


End file.
